beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Transmasculinity
(coming soon) Transmasculinity refers to the broad spectrum of genders aligned with masculinity amongst people assigned female at birth. Transmasculinity could be considered the reverse of transfemininity (feminine-aligned gender amongst bodies assigned male at birth). First-Hand Experiences |Fandom/Wikia:/Concordia2018/How Romance Sims Helped Me Realize I’m a Trans Guy> :"My mom, who raised two rowdy boys before me, was ecstatic to finally have a girl. She probably envisioned me blossoming into a cute young woman wearing beautiful summer dresses and flaunting long hair that flowed in the wind." :"Thankfully, videos games, an integral part of my life, were not off-limits. From shooters like Call of Duty to silly visual novels like Phoenix Wright, I enjoyed stepping into a plethora of roles. When I found out about otome games, I got hooked. I played through so many stories that I began to have different ideas about what made a person masculine or feminine. What I grew up learning didn’t match up to how I felt about myself or how I presented myself. :I’m a short, overly optimistic, and positive guy without a single ounce of edginess in me. Some would say I’m a really girly guy because I tend to excessively fanboy over everything I love. I used to resent that. Guys are supposed to act manly, settle issues with violence, and never communicate in an honest and open manner, right? Why did I “want to be a guy” so badly if my most prevalent traits were the feminine ones? What was wrong with me?" :"Yes, otome games are aimed at young girls. However, by playing an absurd amount of them, I’ve learned a lot about breaking gender roles. It’s been nearly five years since I became Kippei for a few hours. I still laugh over cute anime boys teaching me that it’s okay to be a pretty feminine guy. Finding the right answer in a game is way easier than making the right choices in real life." Transphobia and Sexism https://slate.com/human-interest/2018/10/transgender-men-sexism-gullible-girls.html Sexuality Gender and sexuality are distinct, but the transmasculine community had to fight to have this recognised, as have the transfeminine community. Missing From History: The First Gay Trans Man - Jacob Anderson-Minshall, The Advocate "Louis “Lou” Graydon Sullivan is generally regarded as the first out transgender man who openly identified as gay. By the time Sullivan was a preternaturally self-aware teenager in the 1970s he was writing in his journals about his desire to be a gay man. That desire never changed, although Sullivan became more and more articulate in explaining both his orientation, and the fact that gender identity and sexuality are distinct from each other. This was not a widely accepted concept at that time. Instead, his homosexual desires were considered counter indicative of being diagnosed as transgender and allowed access to a medical transition. Gatekeepers still viewed homosexuality as abnormal and saw opposite-sex attraction (or same-as-birth-sex attraction) as one of the hallmarks of transsexuality. Those assigned female at birth who identified as male needed to also have an attraction to women to get approval to transition." "Even if it wasn't clear to the gender doctors or many gay men, Sullivan understood the difference between being a straight woman and being a gay man — especially in bed." Historical Examples * Jack Bee Garland (9 December 1869 – 19 September 1936) (passed as a cis-male for 40 yearshttps://www.advocate.com/advocate50/2017/5/12/missing-history-first-gay-trans-man) * Louis Graydon Sullivan (June 16, 1951 – March 2, 1991) (first diagnosed case of a gay trans man) :"Take Stormé DeLarverie, the comedian, singer, and drag king who hosted the Jewel Box Revue in the ’50s and ’60s, and is said to have thrown the first punch at Stonewall. Or Joan of Arc, the patron saint of France who was burned at the stake in 1431 for donning men’s clothing, considered a violation of natural decency." Female Soldiers https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Angélique_Brûlon https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marie-Angélique_Duchemin https://www.quora.com/What-is-the-difference-between-chauvinism-and-chivalry Carl Jung Elektra Complex Jung's Elektra Complex describes a cisheterosexual girl's sexual development in terms of the archetypes of 'father' and 'mother'. A transmasculine sexual development is likely often very different from such a narrow perspective. (see Oedipus Complex#Non-Cishet Variations) Beauty and the Beast "Girls in our society share in the masculine hero myths because, like boys, they must also develop a reliable ego-identity and acquire an education. But there is an older layer of the mind that seems to come to the surface in then-feelings, with the aim of making them into women, not into imitation men. When this ancient content of the psyche begins to makeits appearance, the modem young woman mayrepress it because it threatens to cut her offfrom the emancipated equality of friendshipand opportunity to compete with men thathave become her modem privileges. " References Category:Gender Category:Transgender Category:Masculinity